Leprecaun 2
Leprecaun 2 Leprechaun 2 is a 1994 horror film sequel to Leprechaun which centers around a sadistically evil leprechaun (Warwick Davis) hunting for a bride. Plot The prologue of the movie features the Leprechaun (possibly a different one than the one from the first movie) and his unwilling servant, an Irish man by the name of William O'Day, thwarting his master's plans to wed his daughter. The Leprechaun, having aged one thousand years on St. Patrick's Day, is old enough to marry any girl who sneezes three times, provided that no one intervenes with "God bless you." O'Day saves his daughter from a fate of marrying the Leprechaun at the cost of his life. Before O'Day dies, the Leprechaun vows that he will wed his daughter's modern day descendant when he is two thousand years old. In the present, the Leprechaun has found a young girl named Bridget, a descendant of the O'Day bloodline, who is fighting with her boyfriend, Cody. Cody, whose legal guardian is his uncle, Morty, frequently has to break their dates in order to support Morty, an alcoholic scam artist. The Leprechaun makes his grand entrance by drinking a homeless man's whiskey and taking a gold tooth right out of his mouth. He also steals a gold ring off a talent agent's finger, whom believes that the little man is some kind of performer. After all of this, he follows Bridget to her house, where a boy named Ian is attempting to persuade her into letting him in; she replies with a swift elbow to his ribs. The Leprechaun then creates an illusion that fools Ian into believing that Bridget is asking him to kiss her big breasts; in actuality, they are a pair of lawnmower blades that start up after Ian shoves his face into them, leaving his features completely destroyed. Shortly afterwards, Cody knocks on the door and apologizes, offering flowers, which causes Bridget to sneeze. The third time she sneezes, Cody begins to say "God bless you," but is unable to complete the blessing when the Leprechaun attempts to strangle him with a telephone cord. After a struggle, the Leprechaun grabs Bridget and disappears, but has lost one of his gold coins after having it knocked over by Bridget, which Cody finds. The police soon arrive, find Bridget missing, and a note from Cody at the scene, leading them to get an arrest warrant out for him. Cody returns to Morty's house and tells him what happened; Morty is convinced that he is crazy until the Leprechaun breaks into the house and they barely escape. Morty and Cody then go to a bar, which is filled with little people dressed as leprechauns, celebrating St. Patrick's Day. While there, Cody is given a piece of milk chocolate in a gold wrapper by one of the little people (Tony Cox). The Leprechaun follows them there and Morty challenges him to a drinking contest as he is soon to be "wed." While the Leprechaun downs hard whiskey, Morty is actually drinking soda and water. The Leprechaun eventually becomes extremely drunk to the point he can barely speak properly or use his magic. He distracts Morty and Cody by turning on a jukebox with his powers, leading him to bash Morty in the head with a bottle to get away. He goes to a coffee shop, where he sobers up, and takes the time to murder a waiter (Michael McDonald) who was making jokes about his size and speech. Meanwhile, Cody and Morty break into the go-kart racetrack that Ian worked at since the office contains a huge safe on wheels made of wrought iron, the only thing that can harm the Leprechaun. Cody traps the Leprechaun inside, but Morty takes advantage of the opportunity to claim three wishes and locks Cody in a store room. His first is for the Leprechaun's pot of gold, which the creature causes to appear in Morty's stomach, grotesquely stretching it. Morty wishes for the Leprechaun out of the safe so that he can help him, and, for his third wish, asks for the pot of gold out of him. The Leprechaun cuts Morty's stomach open and pulls out the pot, killing Morty. Morty begs for help as he dies, but the Leprechaun laughingly says "love to, friend, but you're all out of wishes." Just then, as Cody breaks out of the store room, a security guard, who has responded to a silent alarm that Morty tripped, enters. The Leprechaun disappears, setting Cody up to take the fall for the brutal murder. Before he can arrest Cody, however, the officer is lured onto the track by the Leprechaun's impersonation of Bridget and is run over by the little green man in his own custom go-kart. He attempts to kill Cody for his gold coin, but Cody realizes that as long as he holds it, the Leprechaun cannot harm him, leading him to run to the Leprechaun's lair to attempt rescuing Bridget. In the Leprechaun's tree lair, Cody runs into the skeletal corpse of William O'Day. After a hard and victorious battle, he finds Bridget, who breaks free from her shackles, and they both flee, but get hopelessly lost and separated. Cody then runs back into Bridget, who kisses him and says that it's okay to give her the coin. Cody does so, but finds out that Bridget is actually the Leprechaun, who laughs and says 'you lose' in his normal voice. Before he can claim victory, though, Cody proceeds to impale the Leprechaun with a wrought iron bar, revealing that the coin he handed over was the chocolate coin he received earlier, causing the little man to explode. Bridget and Cody head out of the Leprechaun's lair into the sunlight together. She asks how he knew that it wasn't really her. Cody replies, "He kisses differently than you." They share a laugh and kiss as the movie ends.